NBC Division
The NBC Division, or Nuclear, Biological, Chemical Division, was one of the two divisions of West Tek research company. NBC Division was specifically responsible for researching the creation of nuclear/biochemical weapons and is most infamously responsible for creating the Forced Evolutionary Virus that would come to forever change the flora and fauna of post-war America for centuries to come. History West Tek was founded in 2002, consisting of two divisions: Advanced Weapons and Biomedical Sciences Research.The Vault Dweller: "{207}{}{Base Information}" Power management and mainframe terminal: "{211}{}{West Tech Research Facility: Founded in 2002 as a private contractor for the United States government, the company initially consisted of two divisions--the Advanced Weapons Research and the Biomedical Sciences divisions.} {241}{}{ In 2069, West Tech was the single largest contractor for the United States government; its largest contract being Powered Infantry Armor Model T-51b. }" "{242}{}{In light of significant advances in 2076 by the NBC on the Pan-Immunity Virion Project, the United States Defense Department, in fear of international espionage,}" "{243}{}{ moved a team onto the site to secure and oversee the project, now dubbed the FEV (Forced Evolutionary Virus) project.}" (GPWRTERM.MSG) Its early projects included the X277 magnetic rail cannon. Although powerful, the cost of fielding such a weapon on a mass scale were considered too extreme and the project was shelved in 2044.Museum of Technology placard: "This is the only known prototype of the X277 "Viper" Magnetic Rail Cannon developed for the U.S. Military by West-Tek. Also commonly referred to as a "Railgun", the weapon uses energy cells to propel a depleted uranium round across a series of magnets discharging it at extremely high velocity. Deemed too costly to produce on a mass scale, the project was abandoned in 2044. On loan from the International Ordnance Museum, these cases display the various types of weapons and ammunition used by the military in past conflicts all over the globe." In 2055, following the emergence of the New Plague, the company focused its biomedical research efforts on developing a cure for the contagion. Although unsuccessful, it would lead to West Tek being chosen to develop a general immunity virion nearly twenty years later. In 2073, West Tek was contracted to develop a general immunization agent against the New Plague and biochemical weapons used by China. Their viral research efforts from 2055 onwards played a major role in the selection process. This generalized immunity virion was designated the Pan-Immunity Virion Project and formed on September 15. Early experiments with the virion resulted in effective immunity to genetic damage or disruption of protein synthesis, thanks to the new quad-helix structure created by the PVP in affected cells. However, the side effects (increase in muscle mass and induction of replication even in normally non-replicating or slow replicating cells) attracted the attention of West Tek's military liaison, Major Barnett, who immediately ordered further experiments in that direction in March, 2075. Subsequent successful experimentation on flatworms and small mammals confirmed the viability of PVP as an evolutionary mutagen, now designated the Forced Evolutionary Virus.FEV experiment disk The last attempt to continue the PVP line of experimentation was the Greenhouse Initiative, which attempted to use the mutagenic potential of PVP to create edible plants and vegetation that could greatly increase food production and combat the shortages that led to the food riots rocking the country.West Tek research center terminal entries#Greenhouse_Initiative: "Greenhouse Initiative" The town of Huntersville was selected as the test site, resulting in an economic boom.Huntersville terminal entries#Personal Journal 08.20.75: "Personal Journal 08.20.75" Although the company would purchase test rights from local farmers as late as December 2075, the project was at an end.Huntersville terminal entries#Personal Journal 12.20.75: "Personal Journal 12.20.75" On January 6, 2076, the military secured West Tek research sites in the name of national security. Among others, a military detachment under the command of Colonel Robert Spindel was deployed to the West Tek Research Facility, bringing it under military control. West Tek was effectively nationalized, and the development of FEV continued apace, with support from the military's own advisory teams. New genetic sequences were spliced into FEV, gradually turning it into a shifting-absorptive virus that had little in common with the original Pan-Immunity Virion. It did, however, result in increased intelligence, dexterity, muscle mass, and resiliency to pathogens and cancer.FEV research The Greenhouse Initiative was scrapped and the researchers reassigned to other projectsWest Tek research center terminal entries#RE: Greenhouse Initiative: "'' RE: Greenhouse Initiative''" as West Tek decided to use its Appalachian branch to focus on experimenting with FEV to determine its practical limits, with Huntersville as proving grounds for low-level FEV exposure experiments and source of test subjects.West Tek research center terminal entries#FTS-3A Water Analysis: "FTS-3A Water Analysis" In January 2077, the FEV project was nearing completion. All Californian FEV research assets to the newly constructed Mariposa Military Base, including a significant portion of West Tek's research staff, ignoring recommendations against human testing from the personnel. In Appalachia, where human testing was already ongoing, advanced mutation experiments continued around the clock for the duration of 2077. While the Mariposa team perfected an operational strain, Appalachian researchers focused on experimental ones that would test the limits of the virus. Apart from numerous nightmare-inducting results, the experiments created stable mutations that would become known as the snallygasterWest Tek research center terminal entries#Report: Test Subject AM52: "Report: Test Subject AM52" and the Grafton Monster,West Tek research center terminal entries#Report: Test Subject AM53: "Report: Test Subject AM53" after Thomas Eckhart unleashed them and the super mutants on Appalachia as part of his sinister plans.Whitespring surveillance recording 2.9.6 (assuming that the numbers correspond to year/month/day, counted from October 23, 2077)West Tek research center terminal entries#Remote Team Operation Report: "Remote Team Operation Report" The Californian branch fared less well. While the Appalachian facility was abandoned and the FEV neutralized, by October 23, most of West Tek's personnel in California were dead, either executed by the mutinous soldiers during the Mariposa Rebellion or killed in the nuclear strike on the research facility north of San Diego.Captain Maxson's diaryFallout Bible 0: "2055: The West Tek Research Facility starts working on a new virus to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as Power Infantry Armor and laser research. 2065: August Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: Power Armor. 2065-2067: Power Armor research grows and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. 2066 Summer: Adding further insult to the Chinese-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the Power Armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general US infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power. 2067: The first suit of Power Armor is deployed in Alaska. While lacking the full mobility of future versions, this Power Armor is incredibly effective against Chinese tanks and infantry. Its ability to carry heavy ordinance becomes key in various localized conflicts, and it has the power to destroy entire towns without endangering the wearer. China rushes to create its own versions, but they are many years behind the United States." 2074: Contrary to their claims of seeking only to retake Alaska from the Reds, American Power Armor units, infantry, and mechanized divisions are deployed to China, but they become bogged down on the mainland, putting a further drain on American resources and supply lines. 2076 June: Power Armor prototype completed, resulting in the Power Armor players find in Fallout 1. This is the pinnacle of Power Armor technology before the Great War. Many of these units are sent to China, and they begin to carve a swath through the Chinese forces. The Chinese resources are strained to the breaking point, and the supply lines from the nations China has annexed begin to break down. 2077 January 22: The first domestic use of Power Armor within the United States for crowd and quarantine control. Units originally serving in China and the Anchorage Front Line find themselves fighting Americans at home. Food riots increase, and many civilians are killed. Several soldiers defect from the military both in Canada and the United States. They are captured, and are sent to military prisons. 2198: Enclave works on various new technologies, including Power Armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old school Power Armor, and some are actually worse. 2215: Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of Power Armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. 2220 October: Enclave scientists develop a reliable version of the Mark II Power Armor. The prototype results (and accidents... and explosions... and deaths) are classified by order of the President Richardson for the sake of morale." Products West Tek was instrumental in the creation of multiple projects that redefined the battlefield and biomedical science as we know it. Their products include: * Pan-Immunity Virion (renamed 2075) and the Forced Evolution Virus (completed 2077): The most important mutagen in the history of the wasteland was crafted in West Tek laboratories under government oversight. Appearances West Tek's NBC division is only directly mentioned in Fallout, but the lasting effects of their work can be seen in every Fallout game since. References Category:Pre-War companies